ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam
In late CE 73, ZAFT creates a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius bans the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved, and Phase Shift armor is less power intensive than it had once been. To further improve endurance, ZAFT also introduces the new Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System, which allows a properly equipped battleship to remotely recharge a mobile suit's battery. One of these new suits is the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, a transformable unit specializing in space combat. In mobile suit mode, the Chaos is armed with a large beam rifle, a pair of beam sabers, and several CIWS guns. In addition, it carries a pair of mobile weapon pods, similar to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero's gunbarrels but wirelessly controlled, which each contain a beam gun and 12 missiles. The Chaos can also transfrom into a close combat mode, in which it could use a multi-phase beam cannon and a set of foot-mounted beam claws. This close combat mode was previously tested with the XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos mobile armor, which could not transform into a mobile suit and mounted two additional mobile weapon pods in the place of arms. Chaos's DRAGOON System also uses a new Quantum Cmmunication System Allowing a non-spatially aware person to operate it,(although a pilto with Spatial Awareness can use the system to fuller advantage,) and this system is later used in the GFAS-X1 Destroy, ZGMF-X666S Legend, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and ORB-01 Akatsuki. Like the other Second-stage Gundams, Chaos is equipped with a radar warning system to warn pilots of incoming attacks from the sides or rear. The ZGMF-X24S Chaos uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted N'etwork '''D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]. The Chaos is initially tested at Armory One by former Proto-Chaos pilot Courtney Hieronimus. However, before ZAFT can bring it into active service, Sting Oakley of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion steals the mobile suit and escapes with it to the battleship Girty Lue, where it is given the new model number RGX-01. The Chaos is later transferred to Earth and operates from the carrier John Paul Jones. The Chaos is heavily damaged by the Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato, but is soon repaired and transferred to the land aircraft carrier Bonaparte. The Chaos then serves as an escort for the GFAS-X1 Destroy for a mission, until it is downed by an elite attacking trio of MVF-M11C Murasames from the assault ship Archangel. Several parts of the Chaos are collected from the wreckage by the anonymous group the Pirate Corps. A special ZAFT variant of the Chaos is the ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse, which is a modified version of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Equipped with two shields that can expand into claws, the top, carrying the core fighter, can transform into a mobile armor mode, enabling the Impulse to emulate the function of the Chaos as an aerial and space combat unit. Specifications ZGMF-X24S(RGX-01) Chaos '''Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau User(s): Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, Earth Alliance Unit type: prototype transformable close combat mobile suit First Deployment: 2 October, CE 73 Overall height: 17.43 meters Weight: 91.61 metric tons Special equipment: Phase Shift armor, Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x2, MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber x2, MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai " multi-phase beam cannon x1, EQFU-5X mobile weapon pod (MA-81R beam assault cannon, AGM141 "Firefly" guided missile x12) x2, MA-XM434 beam claw x2, MA-BAR721 high-energy beam rifle x1, MMI-RG30 cruising mobile shield (MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x2) x1 Pilot: Courtney Hieronimus, Sting Oakley XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: prototype close combat mobile armor Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special equipment: Phase Shift armor Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon x1, EQFU-5X mobile weapon pod: (MA-81R beam assault cannon, AGM141 "Firefly" guided missile x12) x4, MA-XM434 beam claw x2 Pilot: Courtney Hieronimus Trivia * Chaos's head crest displays the text "Quattro" (which means "four" in Italian), and it is a reference to the Chaos's series number. Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits